


all out of breath now

by caitlesshea



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4x05 coda, Buck Begins, Evan and Edmundo are a thing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Margaret Buckley brief appearance, Phillip Buckley brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Eddie realizes more than one thing after Buck's parents leave.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 276





	all out of breath now

**Author's Note:**

> Buck in Buck Begins absolutely destroyed me & this is the result.
> 
> Not gonna lie though, at some point we better hear an 'Edmundo' & an 'Evan' from them or I will riot.

“Edmundo.”

Eddie looks up at the sound of Buck’s dad, Phillip, walking toward him, with Buck and his mom, Margaret, trailing behind.

Eddie sees Buck quirk an eyebrow and Eddie smiles as he shakes Phillip’s hand.

“Thank you for showing us around the firehouse while we waited for Buck,” Phillip says as Eddie let’s his hand go. 

Now it’s Eddie’s turn to quirk an eyebrow at Buck, who just shrugs.

“Of course, Sir. It was my pleasure,” Eddie responds as nicely as he thinks he  _ can _ given how he feels about these people. 

“Yes, thank you Edmundo,” Margaret says more quietly and he smiles at them as they say goodbye. 

Eddie watches as Buck walks them outside, to where he can see Chimney standing near their car. 

“So, Edmundo…” Buck teases as he comes back inside.

“So, Evan…” Eddie smiles, pleased, at the blush that takes over Buck’s face, saving that information for later.

“You didn’t have to tell them,” Buck says after a moment.

“You mentioned how they were with nicknames, it wasn’t a big deal.”

At least, Eddie doesn’t  _ think _ it’s a big deal. He doesn’t have an aversion to his name like some people do. 

“It’s just…” Buck trails off. “Thank you.”

“‘Course.” 

“And thank you, for showing them around.”

“Well, better than leaving them outside,” Eddie quips and Buck laughs.

“Yeah…”

“Not saying I didn’t want to.”

Eddie smiles when Buck’s shoulder lands against his, the familiarity a comfort. 

“They’re trying…”

Eddie stops walking and turns to face Buck, he places a hand on his collarbone so he knows he has Buck’ attention.

“Do you want them to?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t owe them anything,” Eddie reminds Buck gently. 

“I know.”

Eddie laughs as he removes his hand, sad to no longer feel the warmth of Buck.

“You’re too good,” Eddie chuckles as he shakes his head. 

Because  _ of course  _ Buck would hear them out. Buck, with the biggest heart of anyone Eddie’s ever met, would listen to them and  _ feel _ for them, even when they don’t deserve it. 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“You are.”

“Eddie…”

“Evan.” Eddie raises an eyebrow at Buck who ducks his head shyly. 

Yeah, Eddie’s  _ definitely  _ going to keep saying that. 

Before Eddie can say something else, Buck steps closer to him and Eddie suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. Buck’s so close that Eddie can smell his cologne, can see the lines of Buck’s birthmark clearly, the blue of his eyes. 

Eddie watches as Buck leans down until Buck’s mouth is close enough to his ear that Eddie can feel his breath. 

“Edmundo,” Buck says in a deeper than normal voice that has Eddie freezing, afraid to move, so that he doesn’t break the spell that seems to have taken over both of them. 

Eddie swallows as Buck leans back with a smile on his face, more pleased than he should be over saying Eddie’s name. 

Eddie feels slightly off kilter, unsure of how the conversation got away from him, but positive he doesn’t want it to end.

“Come over later. Have dinner with us.” Eddie looks up at Buck and smiles as he tries to shake off the feeling of  _ want  _ coursing through him, at least while they’re in the station.

“You sure?”

“Always.”

Buck leans closer to him and Eddie shifts slightly so that he can reach up and touch Buck’s collarbone again, this time in a more intimate gesture, than just a familiar one. 

“I was gonna stop by Maddie’s first…”

“Okay, come by after.”

“You cooking?” Buck raises an eyebrow at the joke and Eddie scoffs as he shoves at Buck, letting go, but not taking a step back.

“You know I’m not, I’ll order pizza.”

“I can…”

“Nope. You are not cooking, not tonight.”

“Eddie.”

“Hey, I’ll call Abuela and ask her to make something for us if that makes you feel better.”

“It doesn’t.” 

But Eddie can see Buck is smiling, he can see that the mention of Eddie’s Abuela, who  _ loves _ Buck, and would want to cook for him, pleases him. 

“C’mon, Evan, let me do this.” 

Eddie doesn’t know when they crossed this line, from some friendly, flirty banter, to just downright flirting, but he’s glad it happened.

“So romantic, having someone else cook,” Buck teases and then must realize what he said because his eyes bug out and his mouth opens slowly.

“Well, I don’t think poisoning you after the day you’ve had is romantic so I have to improvise,” Eddie shoots back, blushing himself. 

“No, I guess not.” Buck laughs and Eddie never wants him to stop. 

“So, dinner? Me, you, and Chris.” Eddie asks as moves impossibly closer to Buck and smiles. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
